


Sharpies

by DemonicInformant



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Sharpies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicInformant/pseuds/DemonicInformant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo and Izaya make promises, and promises can never be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpies

"Ah! S-Shizuo!"   
  
"S-shit F-Flea...N-ngh..."  
  
This had been the second time now that the couple was at it, but at least _this time_ they made it to their bedroom instead of just settling for the couch. It was a good alternative, but it was terribly uncomfortable to make love on, especially for Izaya.

 

After a few more hard thrusts into his lover, Shizuo growled and locked their lips, filling him completely. Izaya moaned loudly into the blonde's mouth, arms tight around his neck as he came onto both of their chests. When the kiss broke, Shizuo slid out of the Informant, making a light moan escape him, as well as a soft whine.

 

Both exhausted, the two lay side by side, eyes half closed, and softly panting. After a brief silence, Izaya rolled onto his side, the blonde following as their gazes locked and soft smiles pulled at both of their lips. Quickly, an idea popped into the raven-haired male's mind as he smiled devilishly and sat up, leaning over the blonde to open the drawer in the bedside table beside them. When he lay back down beside the blonde, on his side, he had a black sharpie in his hand and a cocky smile, the cap off and the scent of permanent marker drifting around the room faintly. 

  
"...Flea. What are you doing?"

 

"Roll onto your back."

  
A bit hesitantly, the blonde complied and pulled the blankets up to drape over their waists lightly. Izaya giggled lightly and positioned the marker over the blonde's chest, beginning to write over where his heart lay.

**I LOVE IZAYA**

As he read the words, his cheeks developed a dark blush quickly. Izaya capped the marker and held it tightly, smiling proudly at his work.

 

_"_ That way you're always mine!"

 

Scoffing a little at the Informant's reasoning, he pondered what had just happened for a moment, and after a few slow moments, he smirked and forcefully pushed Izaya onto his back, making the Informant squeak and glare lightly, preparing to insult the blonde, or hit him with a pillow. Chuckling, Shizuo pulled the cap off the sharpie and smirked wide, carefully writing on the male's bottom lip.

**I**

****Chuckling again at the male's sounds, he began writing on his chest, in the same place Izaya had written on him.

**LOVE**

Finally, an area popped into his mind of where to write his name, the blanket quickly vanishing from the raven's waist as he carefully began writing on his shaft, smirking at the light squeaks that escaped him. How he loved those precious little yelps and squeaks that he made.

**SHIZUO**

Once finished with his task, he clicked the cap back onto the sharpie as Izaya sat up and blushed, looking at the blonde's writing. He looked at said male and pouted, arms crossing over his chest to cover the **LOVE** that was written there. Lightly, Shizuo pulled the male's arms away and cupped his left cheek, looking into his auburn eyes with a smile.

  
"Why did you mark those of all places?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Lightly, the blonde pressed his lips to the raven's before speaking again.  
  
"I wrote the **I** on your lips so I'll always remember that only I'll get to hear those three words."  
  
Lightly, Izaya huffed and lay a hand to his lips, watching the blonde intently. Gently, Shizuo lay his hand over the word where his heart lay.  
  
"I wrote the **LOVE** above your heart, so that I know you have the other half of my heart, and that you love me with it everyday."  
  
Izaya lightly looked down at his chest, blushing deeply as the hand that once lay over his lips now lay over the blonde's hand, the pad of his thumb stroking the top of it gently. Again, the blonde spoke, gently pointing to the blanket covered area of the raven's that had his name literally written on it.  
  
"Finally, I wrote my name down here so that I know that no matter what, no one else could ever make you feel like I do..."  
  
Blushing heavily by now, Izaya quickly cupped the blonde's cheek and crashed their lips together, making the male freeze for a moment before smiling and wrapping his arms protectively around the slender chest sitting before him. Once the kiss was broken, their foreheads lay together, Izaya was the first to break the silence.  
  
"...Shizuo?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"...I love you."  
  
"Those three words.~"  
  
"Mhm. Now you just need to capture the other two aga-- Aip!"  
  
The raven-haired male laughed happily as Shizuo suddenly attacked his neck with kisses, both of them smiling and happily indulging in each other once more.

  
A while later, when they finished once more, both in the same state as before, Shizuo pulled the Informant close and pressed their lips gently.  
  
"You're mine forever, Izaya."  
  
"I'm yours until the entire world dies."  
  
"...That better be forever."  
  
"Ah, you ignoramus... Shut up and kiss me."  
  
Chuckling, he did just that, and somewhere in the Informant's mind, a thought lingered.

No matter how long it would be, he'd have Shizuo with him until the end of existence.


End file.
